Heroes return
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Ahora no había diferencia alguna, porque estaban ahí por el mismo motivo, juntos otra vez, para pelear codo a codo. Y sabía que ganarían, porque si un héroe siempre ha de salir airoso de las peores situaciones, dos tendrían la victoria más que asegurada.


Esta es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom y este paring, cosa que me pone nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que desde que juegue B&W hace 3 años esta se convirtió en mi OTP pero lamentablemente shegue tarde al hype de la 5ta gen y pos me había limitado a simplemente leer fics pero luego de ver el más reciente capítulo de Pokemon Generatios pues me anime a escribir algo.

En fin, seguro los aburro con tanto discurso, disfruten la lectura :D

.

 _ **Discraimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Game Freak -creo :v -_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• Posibles spoilers de Pokemon B&W/B&W2 y Pokemon Generations

• OoC

• Contiene FerrisWheelShipping

.0.

* * *

.

El impacto de haber visto a su amigo Reshiram ser absorbido por el otro pokémon legendario había sido grande, él jamás se imaginó la simple posibilidad de que pudiera ser posible algo así y eso alimento su resolución, todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre sus amigos.

Sin embargo, al ver a aquel dragón preparar su ataque le hizo pensar que quizá no tendría tiempo suficiente para hacer lo propuesto ni tampoco para poder llegar hasta su padre. Le hubiese gustado poder abrirle los ojos y mostrarle las maravillosas cosas que pudo apreciar en su viaje, pero tal parecía que el hombre que lo había criado como un hijo no podría volver a verlo como antes... no, tal vez nunca lo había visto como un hijo y mucho menos como un humano, prueba de ello eran sus palabras que por más que intentara pasar por alto, seguían calando hondo en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, resignándose a su final, el termino de su hermosa y tormentosa existencia. Empero, el chisporreó de un trueno poderoso surcó su oído haciéndole abrir los ojos en el momento preciso en que los dos ataques colisionaron, parpadeó un segundo, para asegurarse de que el azul que teñía ese rayo no era producto de su imaginación. Giró la mirada a su espalda y en efecto, la figura imponente de Zekrom estaba ahí, con el mismo porte magnánimo que recordaba de su antiguo encuentro y en su lomo, ella estaba ahí, con su misma apariencia y su misma sonrisa de confianza que le había cautivado desde su primer combate.

No importa que las sombras ocultaran sus ojos, podía saber que en su mirada se reflejaba una determinación férrea que era tan característica de una heroína como ella. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios, luego de dos años el destino los había reunido y por segunda ocasión le ha salvado del mismo.

Los gritos de su padre resonaron furibundos, al parecer él también había reconocido a la figura de la elegida de los ideales y su ser le reclama venganza en contra de ella. El rugido del dragón negro irrumpe la letanía, era una declaración de guerra pues el pokémon no estaba dispuesto a defraudar a su heroína. Su padre comienza a reír, con una carcajada helada que lo perturbaba y atemorizaba pues demostraba una falta de bondad irreversible; extendió su bastón y les retó a enfrentarse al pokémon que creo mientras les advertía de su poder superior al de los suyos.

Zekrom se situó a su lado y su elegida saltó para quedar entre los dos, su mirada, en efecto, brillaba determinada como dos años atrás, cuando se presentó ante él para defender el mundo que cree correcto y desde sus pokeballs siente lo mismo de sus compañeros. Y no puede sentirse más que derrotado por su debilidad — la actual y la de antaño —, no importa que pueda comprender el habla de los pokémon, eso no podría compararse nunca al entendimiento que ella tiene para con ellos. Porque ella los entiende de corazón y para eso no necesita oírlos hablar.

— N — dijo, como si hubiera estado esperando decir su nombre y le gustara escucharlo salir de sus labios.

— Touko..

Quería decirle tantas cosas, contarle algunas experiencias que había tenido y lo mucho que había aprendido durante su viaje.

— No te rindas.

La seguridad que ella desprendía cual aura le transmitió la misma paz que había sentido luego de su derrota, su sonrisa le hizo acelerar el corazón, era cálida a pesar de que duró solo un momento para luego desaparecer al poner su atención a su rival.

Verdad e ideales.

Blanco y negro.

Ahora no había diferencia alguna, porque estaban ahí por el mismo motivo, juntos otra vez, para pelear codo a codo. Y sabía que ganarían, porque si un héroe siempre ha de salir airoso de las peores situaciones, dos tendrían la victoria más que asegurada.

Más si uno era la salvadora del otro.

.

* * *

.0.

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Seguro que notaron que me fui por las ramas pero bueno, realmente nunca había escrito nada de pokémon y me fue un poquito difícil igual espero que tampoco me haya salido horrendo -sino iré a suicidarme con gashetas :'v (?)- cualquier critica, consejo y/o opinión es bien recibida.**

 **Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mis chicas favoritas: Ammipime y Chachos por darme ánimos para publicar esto y no guardarlo en el baúl de los fics sin publicar (?)**

 **Y a todos los que lean este pequeño OS (?)-creo XDD-**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


End file.
